Epicenter
Epicenter (Persian: رومرکز) is a map featured in the Battlefield 3: Aftermath expansion. The map takes place within a post-earthquake Tehran. Certain buildings in this map have underground pathways with blue doors. Propane canisters are placed next to the doors on either side—these allow players to expose the pathway for a marginal cost in ammunition. The canisters also inflict blast damage on players and equipment nearby, enough to kill those not wearing flak vests. Conquest Equipment Deployments The Americans deploy from a park to the northeast. Tall piles of rubble provide defense from the rest of the map. The Russians deploy from an area to the west, and must pass through a hotel to reach the main highway. Flag layouts Flags Construction The construction yard is the closest base to the US. There is a staircase near the flag entrances that can be accessed via a tunnel just below the flag. The passageways can lead to close quarter combat in some areas. When defending the flag from attacks from the US base expect someone on rubble using an LMG or sniper rifle. There's also a ramp near the top floor of the western entrance that can be accessed. No vehicles spawn here. The fallen crane (featured in the preview videos) cannot be accessed. Its upper half is not solid—the MAV can pass through it. There are also many invisible barriers preventing entry into raised yards and building windows. Residential Large The Residential district is an additional middle flag at the southeast corner of the map. Just outside of its capture zone is a convenience store, darkened ends on the east side, and a yard with a basketball hoop on the south side. Ruined areas on the south side are inside the capture area. A crushed car provides some cover, with a long sight line up the road leading north for those lying prone. Highrise The Highrise flag consist of apartment buildings and alleyways. The Highrise flag consist of three main hallways. The first coming from the Construction yard that has a ramp that can be acceded by vehicles, it could be wise to put AT Mines near the entrances. Secondly a staircase that is commonly explored by players coming from Crossroad. Usually getting the enemy into a bottleneck and making an effective killzone via a high powered LMG such as the M240B or PKP. Third passageway is coming from the US base. Crossroad Quake damage created a series of walls in the middle of the street. The flag is on the newly exposed ground. A pair of asphalt-covered ledges stand above, but are not in the capture zone. A toppled flatbed trailer provides cover for those protecting against attacks from the street to the west. Underneath the trailer is an exposed pipe through which players can crawl. Hotel This flag is just outside of a hotel lobby at the southeast corner of the map. Players must be on the same platform as the flag to capture it, excluding the two areas between garden planters. An upper platform leads to two emptied stores, with two pathways leading beyond to the north. An area to the south leads to the corner boundary. This flag is often used to support eastward pushes into the area south of Highrise, as it overlooks the two staircases. The same ledges can be used to survey high areas near Crossroads. Rush The Americans have access only to a single Phoenix, which spawns in the same place near the US Deployment in Conquest. Stage 1 M-COM A is in the curved driveway under the partially-constructed building. It is near one of the sealed passageways. M-COM B is in an enclosed area in the pit. Those overlooking the area can easily lob grenades into the overhead opening. Stage 2 Both M-COMs are in the broken highway. Objective A is very close to the Crossroads flag, and B is further south, overlooked by the Hotel exterior and the two passages through the eastern buildings. Stage 3 A is in the hotel's reception area, and B is in the outer facing store near where the Hotel flag would be. Squad Rush Stage 1 The US Team starts out where they would spawn at their base in conquest and attack the Construction Yards courtyard. The US team has the height advantage via scaffolds near the construction yard where they can bombard the enemy via Grenade Launchers and rockets, but can be easily flanked on that position. The M-com is situated within a small stone house that cannot be destroyed with explosives. Stage 2 Stage two takes place where crossroads would be, The RU will spawn at the hotel spawn in Conquest. The attackers and defenders have many places to defend the M-COM. Either sniping or using 40mm Grenade launchers, it might be worthy of note that a sewer drainage that can be crawled through has the objective in plane sight, this can used use full if using a silenced weapon or crossbow and killing enemy's quietly without the other team noticing you. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place between The RU spawn point, the motel and ends just where the Crossroads flag would be. The craters can make good ambush points/choke points. The level is medium to close range so a carbine or SMG could work in some occasions. Squad Deathmatch Same layout as Team Deathmatch Scavenger Scavenger takes place on the same map as TDM. Random spawns for the US are along the east side (main highway) and for the Russians along the west side (region near Russian Conquest deployment). Flags ;A :Southwest corner. ;B :Center flag, in the open market just outside of the hotel. ;C :Southeast corner, in the same location as the Hotel flag in Conquest. ;D :Northeast corner, at the corner of the plaza. Two stairways lead up from either street, as well as a covered path leading towards C. ;E :Northwest corner, on a raised platform. Level 2 and 3 weapons spawn on the same platform. Ammo Crate The ammo crate appears at the south end, in a yard next to a wall on the path between flags A and C. A defender can hide in the nearby rubble pile, so be careful when approaching. Gun Master Gun Master also uses the same map as TDM. Gallery Epicenter.jpg|An overview of Epicenter Pic8.png|The fallen crane in the center of the map Pic7.png|Highrise Pic5.png|Rubble near Highrise Pic4.png|Damaged buildings near Highrise Pic6.png|Crossroads BF3-Epicenter-Xbow.jpg|A Russian Engineer wielding a crossbrow at Crossroads. bf3 2012-12-22 14-26-57-78.png|The street in between Highrise and Hotel bf3 2012-12-22 13-56-59-54.png|The park at the USMC spawn bf3 2012-12-22 17-02-33-83.png|The area between Highrise and Construction bf3 2012-12-22 14-15-52-31.png|A USMC Recon wielding a crossbow at Highrise. bf3 2012-12-22 17-02-42-03.png|A street between the USMC spawn and Residential bf3 2012-12-22 17-06-46-16.png|Hotel Epicenter Picture Prima Guide 1.png|An overview of Epicenter, with Construction to the left and Crossroads down the street. Achievement/Trophy Trivia *Epicenter is the only map in the Aftermath DLC that has aftershocks occurring at random intervals. *The big building in the middle of the work zone, where the fallen crane stalls, is the same one featured in Gulf of Oman and Death Valley. A similar fallen crane appears early in the mission "Uprising". *It is the only map in the Aftermath DLC without a Persian word in its name. *At Crossroads, there is a toy dinosaur hidden halfway through an open pipe. Once a player finds it and crawls out of the pipe, he/she will earn the "Bite Your Finger" achievement/trophy. **The toy dinosaur is similar to the one Jonathan Miller has in Battlefield 3's campaign as it has the words "To Dad" written on it unlike the other toy dinosaurs found in other multiplayer maps. **The pipe is similar to that of the campaign mission "Uprising" where the player crawls through the pipe's to escape the PLR. **The EOD Bot cannot fit inside the pipe. It would be difficult to operate using the game's controls. *In the loading screen for Epicenter, the same chatter that is heard in the beginning of the mission "Uprising" can be heard. *The bag seen being carried by Faith in Mirror's Edge can be found in the barrier (which is also the map's limit) at the end of the street south of Crossroads *The map is set within northern Tehran, and the rest of the city can be seen looking south on the highway. *Part of the Alborz Mountains can be seen to the north of the map. *On the outskirts of the map in the southeast direction, there is a sandcastle with both the Swedish and Norwegian flags on it. *In a building between flags A and B with a sign saying "Travel Agent", there is a hidden room with a shelf having the helmet of the Advanced Suit Isaac Clarke utilizes in Dead Space 2, another game published by Electronic Arts. If a player near the helmet listens very closely, he/she can hear Isaac breathing at moderate intervals. *When spawning on the Russian side and going north from the deployment, the player will reach a road crossing. Heading to the left in the north-west corner of the map, there is a line of containers and a peculiar entrance with 2 small walls on each side. Destroying the left wall will expose a small room with a small M4 Sherman and some wall posters on the walls (3 on Xbox/PC, 4 on PS3). This is a direct reference to the first Battlefield title: Battlefield 1942. *The earthquake that had marred the city is the same that caused the damage seen in Operation Guillotine and Night Shift. *There is a radio that plays the main Battlefield 1942 theme. de:Epizentrum ru:Эпицентр Category:Maps of Battlefield 3 Category:Maps of Battlefield 3: Aftermath